The Minster’s Betrayal
by rsman26
Summary: Cornelius Fudge sits, waiting in a small Inn for the arrival of someone close to his heart. And for her he would do anything, even betray all. Written in response to a challenge, set during the Order of the Phoenix. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Minster's Betrayal **

**Cornelius Fudge sat silently on the edge of a simple bed, lost in deep thought. He had been living the past few weeks in constant fear, not the least of which was due to Dumbledore's growing suspicions. Fudge feared greatly that he would be discovered and lose all he had worked so hard to achieve. He began to feel like he had made a grave mistake.**

**He took a deep breath a pulled his wand, flourishing gracefully it the air, causing a slivery snake to emerge from its tip. He looked at the patronus and spoke a hasty message.**

"**Lakeside inn, fifty miles outside London, room 202," he finished as the snake slithered through the air to find its quarry.**

**Thirty minutes later a soft rasp was upon his door. **

**Fudge made his way slowly to the doors edge, he cracked it ever so slightly, "Who's there," he whispered.**

"**Cornelius, its me, let me in," spoke a low voice.**

**Fudge opened the door in haste, allowing the cloaked and hooded figure to enter. Once inside the figure slowly let their hood drop. Locks of slivery white blonde hair fell softly on the shoulders of Narcissa Malfoy. **

**She smiled warmly at Fudge, who nearly strained his face as he gave her one in return. They stepped toward each other and embraced warmly.**

"**Oh I've missed you so much my dearest, I can't stand it when were apart," Fudge said tenderly.**

"**I know Cornelius, but we have to be careful, The Dark Lord will punish us severely if he finds out, you know how fond he is of Luscious," Narcissa said in a delicate tone.**

**Fudges demeanor changed, a scowl etched itself across his deeply lined face at the mention of her husband's name. The change was not lost on Narcissa.**

"**I know how you feel, believe me I feel the same. I want nothing more than to finally be free of him, so we can be together but its do dangerous right now. But you have my heart and you always will, please believe that my dear Cornelius," Narcissa said in a heartfelt tone full of compassionate affection.**

**Fudge once again smiled, studying Narcissa's face for a moment. He loved just looking at her, her sharp features, her high cheek bones, pale perfect skin, soft beautiful hair. Each time he did his heart was flooded with a rich deluge of wonderful emotions, not the least of which was love. It was for that reason that the minister had suppressed the knowledge of Voldemort's return, why he sifted sides, now serving the dark lord. Why he was fighting so hard to oppress Harry Potter and Dumbledore. Why he sent his trusted undersecretary Dolores Umbrigde to harass the student's of Hogwarts, slowly taking control of the entire school.**

**It was all for her, Narcissa, to gain her favor. For that he would to anything, even watch as his entire world burn, if only he could only hold her for a moment before it did he felt it would all be worth it.**

**She brought him out of these thoughts, "Cornelius we don't have long, have you made the arraignments to help the dark lord in his plans to invade the ministry," she asked in a hasty tone.**

"**Yes, I've made it so it will be nearly deserted, the Aurors will be well out of the way, and I'm just waiting for the right time to have Dumbledore removed from Hogwarts and arrested, but we need proper cause. Even with all the smear campaigns we've been running in the papers he is still to popular. As soon as Dolores finds anything we can use we'll have him, and the dark lord will have no more need to fear him," Fudge answered in a wavering tone, sorely wishing he had better news to present her.**

"**Don't say such things," she quickly hissed, "The dark lord fears nothing, but he is not foolish, he needs Dumbledore out of the way before he can get to the boy, and Potter is essential for this plan to succeed, so stay on it Cornelius, the dark lords patience is running thin, we are all running out of time," she finished looking him in the eyes, a fire burning deep and long in their depths.**

**Fudge nodded, looking nervous at his presumption, Narcissa noted this and her expression of furious wrath change, it softened now to one of compassion, "I'm sorry for yelling my love," she said tenderly as took his hand, "But so much relies on this plan succeeding, nothing can go wrong, or we will all taste his wrath. Now I must get back, I'm sorry, I do wish I could stay but their expecting me, but soon my love, I promise," she said as she leaned in and placed a soft and loving kiss on his eager lips. Once they separated she placed her hood back up, smiled and quickly made her way out of the room.**

**Once outside she hastily ran her arm roughly over lips, a look of disgust wrought on her face. She hated this, the use her husband and the dark lord had now put her to, using her to seduce the minister over to their side. She had known he held a flame for her for years, and so did her husband. The idea had always made her queasy, and she couldn't believe what her husband had done when the dark lord returned, looking for a way into the ministry.**

**He had informed Voldemort of Fudges attraction to her, his wife, and suggested they use that as a way in. The dark lord heartily agreed and she was set with the task of seducing Fudge to their side. She hated feeling like this, like their whore, it made he feel so cheap, so used. **

**If she and her husband came through this she would never forget, nor would she forgive this base betrayal. She thought about this as she turned apparting away.**

**Fudge stared at the door. He already missed her presence. He once again sat on the edge of the simple bed, in the simple room of this simple little inn. He was disappointed, deeply so, he had hoped he and Narcissa would have more time together. He sighed deeply as he thought about what she had said. He had to contact Umbridge, he needed her to step up things at Hogwart's, they needed to find something, anything they could use against Dumbledore, and they had to find it now.**


End file.
